redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peony Laminar
Hi Peony Laminar, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:10, April 9, 2010 Welcome mate! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I like yore user name. I hope you'll enjoy this wiki as much as everyone else here does(including me). If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. I hope we could be mates? I've read yore fanfic, its good! Could you please check out mine and comment on it? You don't have to, but I would like to know yore opinions. Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) welcome welcome mate and wot she saidLorgo galedeep 17:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy matey, welcome to Redwall wiki. Sorry I didn't welcome you earlier, I was in the middle of my schoolwork. It doesn't seem like you have any problems with the wiki formatting here, but if it happens that you do, feel free to ask anyone around here for help. Like I said in the comments section of yore fanfic, it has the potential to become the best here. I hope you stick around, you wouldn't believe how many users start a fanfic and then dissappear and never finish it, or say that they can't finish it. Some of the good fanfics around here are Shieldmaiden's, Verminfate's, Zaran Rhulain's, and many more, those are just a few. Of course there's also mine, it's sorta long now so if you are going to read it you should set aside a few hours (LOL). Anyway, i'll be seein' yew around mate! --Rorc Ee aye ee! 17:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) aaaw, *chuckle* i'm not that good! i have a few years practice before i Won't feel guilty about claiming the title "Awesome" or "Amazing" when it comes to my art =) but your the best fanfiction author i've read, cept Sheildmaiden, she's pretty good too. she's completed several fanfics. then deleted them and revised em. =P but if you want, you can read some of my fanfics... they're along hte lines of "okay" around here. I hope the two of us will become friends! =D and welcome to the wiki, wot wot? ~.^--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I would recommend Redwall's Taggerung then The Son Of A Warrior, 'cause The Son Of A Warrior is a sequel to Redwall's Taggerung. Then since yore a hare, luckily I have Salamandastron's Fate then read Laria Wavedeep last, 'cause I started it then now I don't like it. I might continue writing it when I finish The Son Of A Warrior and when I get enough votes for it. The poll to continue it is on my user page, and so is my friends list. Sign my friends list! I'd like to be yore friend, of course. I'll go read From the South right now!! See ya matey! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the wiki, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. Like Rorc said, there are a lot of fanfics that will never be finished, so be careful what you choose to read. If you're looking for something that is updated anything like remotely often, I would recommend Laria Wavedeep's, Skipper Rorc's, and Verminfate's, please read mine too and tell me what you think! If you need help, or just wanna talk, I'll be happy to accomidate! My full title is Snowpaw, but me friends call me Snow. I'd be honored if you used the title! May I call you Major Peony?--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 15:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hey ye should probably sign yer name(user name)and date by signin it wid the four tildes a tilde looks lioke tis ~ sign four of them!18:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Lorgo galedeep your very welcome!Lorgo galedeep 21:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you still haven't read any of my fanfics, but I don't blame ye, since yore new to this wiki and there HEAPS of things to check out besides a fanfic. Here's the order which I recommend, the ones you should read first and last, whatever. Redwall's Taggerung, then The Son Of A Warrior, then Salamandastron's Fate and Laria Wavedeep. If you want a pic, ye should go to Fainnen. She's a hare too! There's also Ferretmaiden, but I don't know if she draws hares. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 05:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi there. Just wanted to say how I liked your username (Though I half expect you to run around and start possessing people--influences, sorry.). Not vying for you to read my fanfic(s), because most likely, only one will be finished, but I'm reading yours. It's quite good. The style reminds me of Harry Potter a bit.-----Clockworthy Di immortales 12:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) While I love the HP books, I haven't wrote a bit of fanfic for it...I'm terrified that it's such a big world, and I'll mess something up. And I read Pottersues, so that instills some terror. I understand. I just got back from vacation, and still have to catch up on about two updates! ----Clockworthy Di immortales 20:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Could you please, please check out my fanfics? Yore a great writer, and I want to know what you think of my stories. First RT, TSOAW, SF, LW. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad ye like me stories, mate. Though yours are probably better, since they have so much more descriptions and stuff. I won't change anything in RT, or the prologue and the rest in TSOAW, but I will try in the future, like when I update and stuff. As for the poes, I didn't think I was good at rhyming until I started writing on the wiki! Yes, I could make some poems, if ya like. Just tell me where they are, whether its a party song, marching song(etc.) whether its a Northern accent or whatever accent, and... thats about it! Thats only if ye want me to ask a song though. But yore riddle is really good too! You'll get better and better as you get along, I guess. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! I have added a little more to Nightfall. This is about Vreel and Lea, the ancestors of Luke and Martin the Warrior. I hope you like it. Also... I was thinking about increasing the size of the area where the story takes place. What if Erriz manages to conquer Kotir and Brockhall and our heroes must take shelter in Southsward!! User:The Thorn Small update on TSOAW. Sorry, I can't update very much. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall Update Yup, I have decided that the whole Southsward thing is going to get scraped. In this update, all the chess-pieces are moving closer and closer to war. --A name I have not... ...call me Thorn... 20:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC)the Thorn "I am one with no name" Update on TSOAW. Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yay! you're a nice friend! Thanks!--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 04:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Request I'd love to! Do you want it done with coloured pencil, watercolor, or digital? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) do you draw? i noticed some of Kobbs art on the fanfiction wiki, and some other art so i wondered. *shrug*--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 13:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) i do like your fanfic, i just haven't been in much of a reading mood lately.. especially sense i'm only up to the third chapter. =P i'm gonna wait for you to finish it, then read it so i can read it without fear of another update making me even more far-behind XD have you read my Fanfic : Folgrim's past yet? just wondered =P and i'm sorry if i sound selfish.--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 22:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! i thought you might think i was full of hot air, saying i wasn't reading your fanfic, but wanting you to read mine. =T thanks for understanding!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Aw, *blush* I'm not that good at digital, but, thanks! *hugs* I'll get started on it! I'll also read your FF. :) It sounds awesome! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 15:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Pe'ny, what pose do you want for the pic? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 15:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) hey Peony! no, i haven't looked at From The South yet but i will. and check out my fanfic! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 23:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) hey Peony could you please add me to your update list for From the South thanks --Coral Flintblade 23:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox See the green 'Send' button? Well, just above that is a white rectangular box. You can type messages in that and talk and stuff. You can also do the italics thing as well, it works on there. As to yore other question, it shows times when other people last talked/sent message. If it was a long time ago, then probably no one is on. If you know a user is on and they're not on the shoutbox, you can post a message on their talk page saying to go on the shoutbox so you can talk to them. Do you understand that? I'm not sure if I explained it very well...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry that this is taking so long! I really want to do it right, so I can't decide how to do it. Do you mind if it's a side view, and Peony is lunging with the rapier? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 07:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC)